Master Feel Sad
by MissMune
Summary: Drabble. ZIM has NOT had a good day.


A/N: Oh, hey, Invader ZIM fandom, remember me? I know I don't.

This story is a part of a series of things I call: "Stuff Mune never posted." There's another series of things called: "Stuff Mune never finished." …But I'm not gonna get into that right now.

So, this was written about a year an a half ago. And, upon rereading it, I have NO idea why I didn't post this. It's just a squishy little drabble that I find cute. It baffle me, since I realize why I didn't post some _other_ stuff.

Anyway, I remember I wrote this because I wanted to write something about ZIM and GIR. I rarely got to write for them, because they were played by Reem in our many, many Invader ZIM rps. Besides, I found writing for ZIM fun.

So, uh, enjoy this very old fic!

Disclaimer: I, uh, don't own ZIM and stuff.

--

Anger - that's what he was feeling right now - anger for this FILTHY planet and its _horrible_ _**STINKING**_inhabitants. In particular, that _DISGUSTING_ worm-baby DIB.

He growled at just the thought of him. Though, this could have also been caused by the hideous pain he was feeling at the moment. The stupid earth-monkey had shoved that _POISON_ 'water' down his throat while he wasn't looking.

Oh, how his insides were burning.

But it wasn't _his_ fault. Oh no. The mighty Irken INVADER (which he was) was _always_ on guard. The Dib-monkey must have been using _mind_ tricks.

"_Filthy STINKING Dib_," the invader hissed to no one in particular. In fact, no one was even around him at the moment. The road to his cul-de-sac was completely deserted. "And his-" he paused, "His, er, _hiiiis_…_things!_"

Another growl. "He thinks he's so smart with his…_coat_ and his…uh…_Dibsister_!" His conversation with himself probably would have continued much in the same vein, had he not slammed himself into a wall. Or, rather, a door….with a male bathroom symbol on it.

Thrown through a loop for a moment, one eye half open while the other stared blankly at the door. Finally realizing that he had just smacked himself into a _door_, he grit his teeth together before breaking the door down with a swift kick. A kick that also knocked him over.

His already skewed wig was knocked to the ground, and he didn't bother picking it up.

"Welcome home, son!" his robot parents greeted him. He pushed them out of the way with strength one wouldn't expect from someone so small. It wasn't like he needed to, anyway, though, for they immediately backed away…into walls, sparking furiously.

Needless to say, this did nothing to improve the irritated Irken's already foul mood. Neither did his _horrible_ scratchy lenses, which he immediately took out and threw on the floor.

_Stinking __**DIRT**__ ball_. When it was destroyed, oh, it would be… _destroyed._

He blinked at his own thought. "_COMPUTER_!" he suddenly barked.

"_Whaaa-aaaaaaaaat?_" the computer whined.

"Take me to the – GIR, GET OFF OF MY HEAD!" the abrupt change of pace was caused by a small metal robot, who had dropped down from a hole in the ceiling and was currently attached to his master's head.

"BUT _mAAASTurrr!"_ the robot cried, "Yer head's all _warm_ and _tiiingleh!_"

"_GIR_!" the alien repeated, trying not to kill his little robot slave. In his frustration, his antennae lowered, and he winced.

GIR giggled, "Yer pointy thingeh is all…" he paused to poke it, and his master winced again, "_Broked_!"

"_Broked?"_ the invader mimicked blankly, "_ZIM's_ antennae?" The objects in question drooped.

The little robot blinked, "_Master_?" it said, hanging over the side of ZIM's head. ZIM looked up at him blankly. "Master feel sad?"

ZIM immediately perked up, "_Saaad_?" he said this as though it was something strange and unnatural, "_Invaders have no need fo-"_

"Aww! It's okee, master!" GIR said, flipping off of his master's head, and onto the floor of their home. "I still think you're pretty like a cupcake!"

Before ZIM had a chance to respond to this peculiar statement, his robot slave was already running away, squealing madly.

ZIM stared off after his insane little robot, and shook his head. "COMPUTER!" he yelled once again, "Take-"

This time he didn't even have time to say 'me to the' before GIR jumped on his head again. "_GIIIR_," he growled.

"Aww, don't be so sad, master!" GIR said brightly, as a ripping noise came from the top of ZIM's head.

"What is that?" he asked. There was no response from GIR, "_GIR?" _

"_SHHHH_," the robot said, "It's rising!" as he began to wrap something pink and gauzy around ZIM's broken antennae.

"Wha?" ZIM said, feeling the stuff GIR was putting on his delicate antennae. Normally, he would have yelled, but, he found it wasn't hurting, whatever he was doing. He also found that GIR would burst out with a loud 'SHHHH!' if he tried to say anything, so he just stood quietly; probably a first for ZIM.

Periodically, GIR would giggle from his place atop of ZIM head. Finally, it seemed he was done, because he jumped down from his master's head and stared at his handiwork with a look of intense concentration.

ZIM quirked an eyebrow. "GIR, what did-"

GIR smiled and giggled, "Fix'd!"

ZIM retained a look of confusion, before slowly moving one of his gloved hands to his broken antennae. There was a large amount of gauze pulling it back into its proper shape. He hadn't even felt it…

"Ah," he said, not knowing what else to say.

GIR looked up at him expectantly. Eyes wide with the joy of having done something good for his master. He seemed to be waiting for something.

ZIM looked to either side of him. He knew what GIR wanted but…

With a deep breath, he looked back down at the little robot, "_T-th-haaannnkkk….yoooOoOu?_" he said very slowly, looking as though it strained him to do so.

The little robot looked at him blankly for a moment, before squealing insanely and jumping up onto ZIM's face, planting a big wet kiss onto his cheek. "Aww, I love you, _tooooo_, maaa_stuuuur__!"_


End file.
